


【带土中心】一个关于错过与不得不放手的故事

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: be, 带斑 - Freeform, 扉泉 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 现代/be/柱斑双箭头，带土→斑，隐鼬卡，扉泉
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

带土不知道现在该做些什么。  
眼前的电脑屏幕上是写了一半的回忆录，扔在一边的手机还在因为一个人对象进群而响个不停，卡卡西——哦他的发小卡卡西正在拍打他的房门，试图进来看看发生了什么。  
可他现在脑子里一片空白。  
什么都不想做，什么都不想想。  
“带土，你到你怎么了？”  
疲惫的闭上眼，带土冲着外面的卡卡西吼了一嗓子：“不用管我！你让我一个人冷静一会儿！”  
他现在，是应该，冷静一下。  
对吧？  
响个不停的手机终于安静了几秒，在它再次响起来之前，带土飞速的解锁打开群聊，看也没看他们在聊什么就简单粗暴的按了退出。  
这下彻底安静了。  
下一秒，它又响了起来。  
“卡卡西？”带土抬头看看同样安静下来的房门，盯着卡卡西发过来的私聊，终于决定理会一下这个发小。  
『稻草人：带土你怎么了？  
稻草人：你退群了？  
稻草人：发生了什么事？  
稻草人：嘛，如果是因为论文又被导师批了不合格而伤心的话，我可以帮你看看的。如果是因为鼬又做了什么的话，我替他道歉  
鸢：你当我还是小学生吗？论文那种东西，早就过了。还有，鼬没做什么，是我自己的问题』  
带土沉默了几秒钟，然后慢慢打下几个字发送过去。  
『鸢：我喜欢上一个人，但是我们不可能了  
稻草人：谁？什么情况？你和我说清楚』  
什么情况？说清楚？  
开什么玩笑，说出来你就知道是谁了啊。  
带土盯着电脑屏幕上写了一半的回忆录，视线凝固在一个名字上。

带土很早以前就知道他，不过真正的相识还是要在那年夏天。  
那天他正面临着实习，原本是和琳还有卡卡西说好去一个实习点的，可是中途却被他的小叔宇智波泉奈拉去了自家的公司。  
他和宇智波泉奈不算太熟，但比起他哥哥来说却好很多。  
泉奈之前也在宇智波的公司工作，后来背着他爸和他哥，和千手家的二公子谈恋爱，事发以后就辞职搬出了宇智波大宅。  
带土就是在那几年和泉奈熟悉起来的。泉奈搬出去以后，在带土学校附近开了一家甜品店——他对象是带土学校的教授。  
所以这次被泉奈拉去宇智波的公司，带土说不惊讶那是那是假的。  
“我还以为你一辈子不打算回去呢。”带土说。  
泉奈翻了个白眼，“怎么可能，我和我哥关系好着呢。当初只不过是做给董事会那群老不死看的，你还真以为我哥能不管我让我在外面开甜品店啊？”  
“所以，你为什么要我来宇智波实习啊？”带土站在自家公司楼下，实在是不想进去。  
“佐助还小；鼬和止水学了哲学，而且还没有毕业；我又辞职了，公司总得选个继承人啊。”泉奈笑着，“我和哥哥推荐了你。”  
“那还有富岳呢。”带土也想翻白眼。  
“富岳现在是CEO没错，可是他干不过对面千手。”泉奈说，“我和你也算很熟了，我相信你可以的。”  
小叔你还记得你男朋友就是“对面千手”的二公子吗？  
于是他就这样被宇智波泉奈一路带到了最顶楼的董事长办公室。  
在泉奈辞职之前，宇智波的董事长是他父亲宇智波田岛，当时他哥是CEO，他给他哥当秘书——有很大一部分股权的秘书。后来泉奈辞职，明面上把股权给了他哥，然后宇智波田岛退位，他哥成了董事长，富岳担任了CEO。  
本来不出意外的话，下一任的董事长应该是富岳。但现在，带土成为候选人站在了董事长——宇智波斑面前。  
那是他们第一次真正相识。

『稻草人：带土，为什么说不可能，你不去试试吗？  
鸢：他和别人甜甜蜜蜜恩恩爱爱，我去干什么？难不成你还指望我像个被养在外面的情妇一样？你知道的，那不可能  
稻草人：他们先开始了吗……  
鸢：所以我才说不可能了』  
为什么没有早点发现自己的心思呢？  
如果早几天的话……是不是还有机会？  
早几天……又有什么用。  
身为一个离职的人，再回去又能怎样呢。

带土在实习期的表现非常好，他和斑也渐渐熟悉起来。  
不知不觉他已经记下了和斑有关的很多信息。比如斑喜欢的咖啡，喜欢的西装牌子，喜欢吃什么菜，喜欢哪家餐厅，喜欢什么甜点，讨厌什么东西，在心情不好时会有什么小动作，甚至还有后背极度敏感不能站在他背后这种非常私密的信息。  
不过带土在这几个月的实习之后，已经可以站在斑的身后而不引起他的反感了。  
宇智波泉奈知道的时候，非常的惊讶，他说身为斑最疼爱的弟弟，他站在斑背后都会引起他的警觉。  
这让带土在自己毫无察觉的情况下勾起了嘴角——宇智波泉奈后语。  
毕业之后带土就正式进入公司工作。尽管资历浅薄，但是在优秀的业绩和斑的暗示下，带土还是以最快的速度升职，出任市场总监。  
带土很感激斑，事实上对方在他实习的几个月里几乎承担了一个老师的职责，甚至会把公司里应该对他保密的文件也拿来当案例讲解。  
所以如果不出意外，带土一定会在宇智波的公司里干下去，而不是呆在学校的宿舍，完成导师布置的任务，然后随意在网络上发布一些文字来赚取微薄的收入。  
可事实上，在带土出任了市场总监不久，宇智波和敌对的千手在竞争中失利，斑为了解决问题飞去了另一个国家。  
斑的离开，仿佛一个信号。  
一瞬间，被斑镇压下去的反对声音全部冒头，就算有泉奈的帮助也成效甚微——这其中不乏千手的煽风点火，而且还是泉奈的男朋友干的。  
泉奈送给了他男朋友“卑劣”两个字以后就回了宇智波，可是局面已经不可挽回。  
带土在这个时候站了出来，把责任全部包揽，然后引咎辞职。  
失业的带土联系了卡卡西，重新返回学校，深造读研。  
和宇智波的联系仅剩下一个群聊——现在带土还把群退了。  
『鸢：卡卡西你去和群里解释一句，他们一直找我私聊  
稻草人：我说什么？  
鸢：你说我失恋了，去冷静几天』  
发送之后，带土就把手机关机了。  
然后提起精神继续写才写了一半的回忆录——他现在就靠这点文字换生活费了。

有时候假话说多了，就成了真的。假装的关心，最后也许就真的关心了。  
宇智波有一个内部群聊，里面除了宇智波的几个族人之外，就是他们的对象。因为是内部群，所以大家也比较放飞自我。  
带土和斑关系最好的那段时间，互相道早晚安都是最基本的。更过分的是网络上流行的那些情话，哪个肉麻他们就发哪个。后来泉奈还开玩笑的叫了带土一声嫂子，群里也都嘻嘻哈哈的刷了一整屏的嫂子，最后聊起别的话题刷过去了。  
有时候他们会在群里开语音会议，带土习惯性的插诨打科放飞自我，每一次都要斑开口才会安静下来。而带土听着斑条理清晰的的叙述报告书内容，总会在房间里无声的笑起来。  
斑刚刚去国外的时候，带土还监督他的作息，帮他尽快调整生物钟。有时候斑也会在群里发一些见闻，不过更多的是在泉奈的要求下发甜品照片。  
带土和泉奈很默契的没有谈宇智波的情况，直到带土的公开辞职信发布的那一天，斑才知道宇智波发生了什么。  
不过因为时差的关系，他并不是第一个知道的。  
当时正在看新闻的佐助直接把他的辞职信发在了群里，然后也不管引起了什么轩然大波就下线了。  
带土则是被卡卡西狠狠的说教了一通，最后问他还回不回去，带土说卡卡西我要考研。  
这下群里算是安静了，不过等斑睡醒看到这一条的时候，几条私聊直接轰炸了带土的手机。  
『团扇：带土你小子能耐了啊？  
团扇：放着市场总监不做你去考研？你敢去试试  
团扇：辞职了是吧？以后别想宇智波给你一分钱！』  
过了几分钟以后，斑又发来了一条消息。  
『团扇：最后给你一次机会，到底回不回来？  
团扇：你要是老老实实回来，我现在就飞回去鸢：……回』   
看吧，有时候底线就是这样轻而易举的被打破。别人说破嘴皮子都没有任何办法，斑一句“飞回来”，他就乖乖落网，回了宇智波。  
但一个已经辞职的人又怎么可能那么容易回去呢？  
带土只是回到宇智波，在泉奈的办公室坐了两天。然后被告知斑在国外遇到了一些突发情况，短时间回不来了。  
而泉奈私下里告诉他，斑是遇见了千手柱间——千手家的大公子，千手集团的董事长。  
看吧，承诺什么的，就是用来打破的。  
于是带土走了，回了学校，坐在图书馆，把宇智波抛在脑后。

尽管第二天就被拉回了群里，带土终究还是沉默了很多。大多数时候他都只会默默的看着屏幕上刷过的消息，然后再退出。  
带土没想过自己的回忆录会被看到，事实上那只是他随手写给自己看的东西，又发在一个小平台上，被看到的可能性很低。但现在那篇回忆录不仅被看到，还被转发给了当事人。  
斑的消息发过来的时候，带土正抓着灵光一闪的想法构思新文的大纲，等他看到这条消息时国内已经是中午了，而那时候斑也退了宇智波的群聊。  
『团扇：带土，你的回忆录，我看到了  
团扇：只要你愿意回来，市场总监依旧是你的』  
“又在说什么大话……”带土咬着下唇，再三斟酌之后回复了斑。  
『鸢：你早点睡，好好准备过几天的会议。千手柱间还在群里，你也早点回去。晚安。』  
『团扇：他不在了。明天开会，你别干什么傻事再退群了。我先睡了，晚安』  
带土没想到斑一直熬夜在等他的回复，看到秒回的消息，眼泪终于还是掉了下来。  
为什么，看到千手柱间以你男朋友的身份进群，我才意识自己喜欢你呢？  
——END——


	2. Chapter 2

带土最后还是回了宇智波。  
经过几年的清洗，宇智波裁去了大批员工，走了精简模式，不破不立。  
索性还是有成效的，带土重新回到宇智波的时候，一句反对都没有。  
事实上还是有的，来自他自己。

那时候带土已经是小有名气的作家，也出版了几部作品。  
自己的生活步入正轨，眼看着就要和过去那些青葱岁月彻底告别，斑一通电话又把他拉了回去。  
“这么多年了，身为宇智波的下任董事长，你的假期该结束了。”  
“我以为我已经辞职了？”  
“你的确辞职了，不过你是家族内定的继承人，也就是我的继承人。你觉得简单的辞职你就可以彻底和宇智波划清界限吗？”  
斑说到这里就挂断了电话。  
于是带土再一次，老老实实的回了宇智波。  
这一次回去，他就是宇智波集团的总裁了。  
“做总裁哪有当作家好啊，真是的。”  
嘴上这么说着，带土还是慢慢写下了封笔的通告。  
以后应该不会再写了。

几年后，带土当初的书已经再版了好几次，他的真实身份也一直被书迷乐此不疲的扒一扒。  
直到带土当初发表的回忆录被书迷们无意中看到，发在论坛里求相关领域的人科普时，才有细心的人一一对比，最后扒出了带土的身份。  
一夜之间，各大网站的头条都被宇智波霸占。  
《震惊——知名作家阿飞竟是宇智波现任总裁》  
《从阿飞的回忆录看宇智波集团的爱恨纠葛》  
《宇智波集团总裁爱上董事长——千手董事长将何去何从》  
《昔日的实习生与董事长不得不说二三事》

“带土，你最好解释一下。”斑指着手机上的推送新闻。  
“有什么不好啊，宇智波的股票今天上涨了两个百分比而且还在涨。”带土咽下最后一点吐司，“更何况，他们又没有说错。我的确是阿飞，我也的确爱你。”  
“我以为你已经——”  
“你以为我已经放下了？”带土停下搅拌咖啡的手，“我要是真的放下了，当初就不会回宇智波，而是继续当我的作家阿飞了。”  
一时间餐厅里陷入了沉默。  
“算了，我今天会找人处理这些——流言。”带土一口气喝掉了手里的咖啡，“呸，真苦。”  
“我先去公司了。”

能留在宇智波的员工职业素养还是很好的，起码带土从进入大门到坐在他自己的办公室这几分钟以内，并没有人一直盯着他或者窃窃私语。  
这让带土松了口气。  
抓紧时间公关，联系各大网站删除那些文章，压制网上的流言，最后准备新闻发布会应付那些记者。  
带土做着这些事，脑子里只有四个字：欲盖弥彰。  
趁着工作的间隙，带土久违的打开了当初写回忆录的小平台——啊，现在已经是个火热的平台了。  
从记忆的角落里找到当初的账号密码，登陆，创建新文字，编辑。  
一下，一下，打出否认的话语。  
又一股脑删掉。  
删删改改，最后带土赶在秘书催他工作之前按下了发送。

“我依然爱他，只是这份爱已经不止爱情。他是我的老师，我的亲人，我的上司，我们之间是除了爱人之外更加牢靠的羁绊。感谢你们这么多年对我这些稚嫩文字的支持，当初没有说明缘由就封笔，我欠你们一句对不起。——阿飞。”

很久之后，久到带土当上了宇智波的董事长又卸任，久到斑已经是个老头子，带土也不再年轻，网友们发现阿飞久久不更新的博客再次开始更新。  
新的文章叫做《我，他和宇智波——那些青葱岁月的往事》。


End file.
